The Forgotten Full Moon
by JJMental
Summary: Remus lives a normal 6th year life intill his first transformation of the year...Anything could happen...


Chapter 1 

Train Journey

Remus awoke to his father's voice echoing through the hallway and into his room "Remus! Remus! It is time to get up, you'll be late for the train!" Remus moaned then reluctantly rolled out from underneath his warm bedcovers. Today would be his first day back at Hogwarts as a sixth year. He couldn't wait to see Sian, Sirius, James, Lily and Peter again. He had received letters from them all over the summer holidays, but that wasn't enough to satisfy him. Unfortunately his grand mother had passed away a few weeks before and he had been unable to leave the house due to the fact that he had to care for his father whilst he mourned. Remus had been through it all before when his mother died in his second year, he nearly didn't go back to Hogwarts but he couldn't bare not seeing others ever again.

Remus stood up and walked past his sofa and over to his packed trunk, he pulled out a black hoody that had a brown, howling wolf picture on the back and a pair of baggy black jeans, which had a gold chain hanging from one side. Yawning he pulled off his pyjamas and put on his clothes, he then pulled on some black socks and his black Nike trainers. Remus walked over to his desk and placed his penknife, watch, money sack, his favourite book, notepad and quill into his black bag. He would have that in the train with him. Remus then put his bag on and pulled his trunk out of his small room and towards the top of the stairs, he would get his father to levitate it down for him. "Dad, can you levitate my trunk down for me?" He called down the long candle lit corridor. His father appeared smiling he said "Sure Remmie! You all packed?" Remus grinned back and said "Yep all I have to do now is have some breakfast and wash myself up." Beaming his father ruffled his hair and levitated his trunk down the stairs, following it with his wand raised.

Remus turned and walked down the other corridor to the other set of stairs that led straight into the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen, he pulled a chair out from under the table and set his bag down on the chair beside him. He then walked over to the stove and made some eggs on toast for him and his dad. Just as Remus set the plates down on the table, his father appeared "Thanks rem" He said sitting down at the table and pouring them both a drink. Remus grinned then said between a mouthful of toast and egg "So how are we going to get to the station. His father took a sip of his drink then said, "We can use the floo network if you want?" "Sure" Remus replied.

Once they had finished their breakfast Remus walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom. He studied his reflection in the mirror and saw all his scars and cuts from his past transformations. Sighing slightly he washed his face with a flannel and brushed his teeth. Remus then dried his face and walked down the other stairs that led into the hallway and living room. "Shall we go now then kiddo?" His father asked "Ok" Replied Remus checking whether he had everything. Once he was sure he had everything he took a handful of floo powder and walked towards the fireplace with his trunk, "I'll see you in a min then dad" Remus said grinning "Platform nine and three quarters" He said loudly. Tucking his arms in next to him he whizzed through the grates and finally reached the one at the station.

Once he had brushed all the dark black soot off him, his dad appeared smiling. "You ok rem?" "Never better!" Replied Remus grinning. He picked up his trunk handle and dragged it around the corner and onto the main platform. James appeared grinning at Remus "Hey moony!" Smiling broadly Remus replied "Hi prongs, good summer?" James walked closer and said "Yes, I spent some time with Lily and er well you can guess the rest." Remus laughed and bid farewell to his dad "See you next summer" His father called before disappearing around the corner. Remus then followed James down the platform to where Sirius and Peter were. "Hi moony!" Said Peter and Sirius in union. "Hi guys!" Replied Remus grinning happily. He hoped to see Sian next so he glanced around the packed station, but could not spot her. "Shall we get a carriage?" Asked Sirius smiling. "Sure!" Replied the others in union. Remus would have liked to stay for a while longer and try to find Sian, but if they didn't get on the train now they would miss it.

He ran with the others onto the now moving train and walked along the long corridors, to the only empty carriage right at the back of the train. Remus dragged his trunk along and lifted it up onto the luggage rack outside their carriage. He then quickly glanced around, hoping to spot Sian but he didn't. James grinned then nudged Remus into the carriage. Sirius grinned at Peter and practically threw him into the carriage "Ow! What was that for?" Peter asked, standing up and straightening his jacket. "I dunno" Replied Sirius laughing and sitting on a seat near the door. Remus smiled then sat down in the seat in the corner of the carriage. He opened his bag and took out his book to read. James sat down opposite Sirius and Peter, glancing out of the door every so often in hope of seeing Lily. Remus read for a while whilst the others chatted. James finally stopped talking about Lily and said "We should get changed, we only have like an hour before we reach Hogwarts". Remus placed his book down, then stood up and followed the others to their trunks outside. He picked up his school robes and scarf and walked back into the carriage with Sirius, Peter and James.

Once they were changed the others started chatting again, but Remus was worrying about Sian, she would never avoid him or forget about him on purpose. He gazed out of the window in thought and didn't notice that she had entered the carriage until he received a particularly painful nudge in the arm from James. Remus looked up and grinned broadly at Sian, he was very relieved that she was ok. Sian walked towards him and sat next to him "Sorry I didn't see you earlier I was late and I couldn't find you" Remus smiled then gave her a reassuring kiss. James and Sirius snickered slightly but Remus ignored them. "Its ok I was just worried about you." Remus replied softly hugging her closer towards him. James gave a look to Sirius and Peter and they left the carriage to find Arthur Weasley and Molly Claude. Remus smiled at Sian and whispered "Finally some piece and quiet" Sian smiled softly and placed her hand on the side of his face gently stroking it. Remus gave her a passionate kiss and said, "What do you fancy doing tonight after the feast?" Sian giggled slightly then said "Anything…"


End file.
